Ib: Changing Fate
by Animegirl257
Summary: This story never had a happy Ending, and Ib refused to accept that. So she's risking it all to go back and change it to save everyone. But the Galley is even deadlier than before, and she only has the faintest memories of how to survive. And as always with the Fabricated World, there's more than meets the eye at play…
1. To go Back

Chapter 1: To go back…

**This has been re-written and changed. Events are the same but I recommend you re-read it all the same. Sorry for the delay**

**Thank you to ****Kiyiamayu**** and red for reviewing, those always help me do better on this**

**Oh and (*) means it's been revived.**

* * *

This world was silent now. It was silent when she originally arrived, with only her own breathing and footsteps daring to break it, so it was fitting that it was silent as she was about to leave. The place was the same with the same grey tiles and pictures and artwork…the same fake gallery, the same fake world, the same little girl

Of course one thing was different this time.

The same little girl that had been here earlier had come through here curious and a little fearful, wondering where everyone had gone, simply wanting to see her parents again. That same little girl was a different person now. She wasn't scared anymore, as she had seen so much, _too much_, to be afraid of this part of the strange world anymore. She no longer had the simple naïve thought that her parents would make it better, as she _knew_ it would never be better, and all she wanted was to _survive_ at this point.

And Ib was little more than a hollow shell at this point.

The once innocent nine year old was no more, as within a few hours she had seen horrors beyond what her mind could process and she had seen one of her new friends be killed by another, only for Ib to kill her with her own hands out of spite.

Whatever was left of the girl, wouldn't, couldn't, even allow herself the simple action of crying, her emotions having been locked away deep in order to prevent herself from shattering completely.

"_Hey Ib, Have you ever heard of macaroons?"_

Ib walked slowly, almost mechanically to where she knew the way out was. Even though it seemed pointless to the shattered, broken girl, it was all she could do, her body moving on its own as her mind wandered.

"_I was thinking, if we get out of here, maybe, we could get some?"_

What was the point? Nothing truly mattered at this point…Mary had been lying and tried to kill her, and Gary was...sleeping. That's what her mother called it when her Aunt wouoldn't wake up one day. But Ib knew the truth but even thinking that dreaded word would shatter her completely. And if that happened she would never get out, and though it seemed pointless, it was the last thing Garry had asked her to do…and she promised….

"_No, no, we'll get out of here! It's a promise ok!" _

He was a Liar. He lied to her. He had to give up his rose for her own, let himself get ki….let himself fall asleep. Forever. All because of Mary.

"_Mary? I'm Mary! I'M MARRY! I AM Mary!"_

Ib wanted to hate her. She really did. But she couldn't. It was so sad, when she read Mary's Diary, she was so alone here…all she wanted was to be real, to have friends…Yet she hurt Garry in order to try and accomplish that. All because someone had to go to make room for another.

"_IN MY WAY! IT'S IN MY WAY!"_

A burned hand reached into the pocket on the battered and dirty red skirt, ignoring, or simply not even noticing the sharp stabs of pain that was brought when the pale hand wrapped around a metal object. Ib stopped as her dulled eyes met with a splotch of shriveled yellow stuck on the side of the lighter.

A single crumpled, fake yellow rose petal.

"_You promised we'd be together forever Ib…" _

"…Together forever…."

The words shattered the suffocating silence with the might and force as a sledge hammer would to a porcelain vase, leaving it destroyed and desiccated, yet left the pieces of what once was scattered about to cause trouble…

With an almost agonizing slowness Ib's hand reached for the yellow petal, before grabbing the very edge as lightly as she could. A second passed with Ib looking emotionlessly at the petal before she pulled it off slowly, her eyes never wavering.

In a single fluid motion Ib flicked the lighter open and forced the sputtering weak flame to show itself once more. The flame was pitiful in size and heat, Ib was unable to feel any warmth, though the area around her had be lit up with a small circle of light surrounding her as though to chase away the creeping shadows.

Holding the delicate rose petal a few inches above the hungry flame, Ib watch in an almost trance-like state as the fake petal began to curl and turn brown as she held it above the hungry flame, ready to consume the last piece of Mary…

"_Hey Ib, is only two of us could get out, what would you do?"_

And then the silver lid closed over the flame, suffocating it despite its pathetic attempts to resist. The area was plunged into darkness and cold once again as the single source of light was swallowed without any effort.

Ib turned to the wall next to her, her cold, hard gaze locking onto the single paining that dominated the space. The painting that had caused an innocent girl to be consumed and broken and shattered, the painting that had caused an innocent man to have his life plucked away as though it meant nothing.

It had changed.

It showed the real gallery without the horrors known within the conjured hell and twisted world. People Ib didn't recognize but were there the same, looking at pieces of normal art that weren't alive, that weren't there to kill and eat…

And as though fearing the young child's wrath the golden frame disappeared, and a tiny voice seemed to beacon Ib to jump in, and to go back…

"Ib…"

The words were whispered softly, as though fearing frightening the young girl and cause her to run away. Yet no matter how low the words were said, Ib would always know who they belonged to. She would never forget that voice…

Turning around slowly, so agonizingly slowly that it made her heart ache yet she couldn't force herself to look faster as it was _impossible,_ the rose…

…she couldn't stand another heartbreak.

"Garry…?"

'_This isn't possible,'_ a small part of Ib thought. Said part was quickly overruled by the flood of joy the girl felt. The part of her that had died when Garry did had suddenly re-shown itself, the numbness fleeing from her to be replaced by the warm rush of happiness.

Garry was standing there, his lean body covered by the strange ripped jacket, the purple messy hair on his head covering one of his blue, almost violet eyes, and a small smile of relief on his face.

It was _impossible_, he _died_, _his rose…_ and yet there he was, his tall thin frame covered by the same ripped jacket which I never understood, his strangely purple hair and eyes...His lips were pulled into a small smile as he waved to me as he walked closer…

"Ib! I've been looking for you…! You went off on your own!" he exclaimed.

"Garry…is that really you…?" Ib breathed barely able to force words out of her tightening throat, tears of happiness beginning to well up…Mary destroyed his rose, and he was here he was…no matter how impossible it was… _he was here!_

Suddenly serious he said; "I said I'd catch up didn't I? Sheesh…I was worried!"

Ib felt some of her happiness ebb away as that. He was shaking off the fact that he was nearly…_gone_ like it was nothing…. Did he not understand how scared she had been, how sad she had been, and how she had…_burned_ Mary to avenge him!

Did he not care anymore?

Ignoring the shock on the young child's face he continued, "Anyway Ib, I think I found an exit!" he said cheerily, gesturing down the hallway Ib had just come from

'_An Exit?'_ she thought, suddenly confused. Wasn't this paining the exit? It showed the gallery, the real gallery and they got in this way, so didn't it make sense that it was the way out…?

Walking closer, he held out his hand while gesturing behind him, "It's not here, it's over there. Wanna go check it out?"

Ib was silent for several seconds staring at Garry as something insider her screamed that this wasn't right, this was _wrong!_

"…But I just came from that way…"

He seemed shocked that Ib had said that, and uncertainty flashed in his eyes for the briefest of seconds as a slight scowl came over his features… Catching himself, he quickly corrected himself and laughed; "Well I certainly saw one over there! You probably just passed it. And do you really think that some dumb old painting would get you out of here?"

He was probably right, Ib thought, she hadn't been paying much attention…but a painting got them in, and others had chased the two of them, so why shouldn't it get us out? But this was Garry, alive, breathing caring Garry! He would know the way, he was an adult!

Seeing her hesitation, Garry stepped closer, "Come on Ib, there's nothing to be afraid of! Don't you _trust_ me?"

And then she saw it. His eyes shifted slightly, the almost purple color shifted to a deep blue, '_like his rose'_ Ib realized, with flecks of red, 'B_lood'_, slowly overcoming the blue…and just as quickly it was gone, the purple tint consuming the blue until nothing was left.

But Ib had seen it.

And she knew.

This wasn't Garry.

It was a fake.

Panic consuming her, she turned and sprinted away, to the painting. The fake Garry took after her with a shout of protest, his longer legs allowing him to catch up to her in a few long strides. His large had gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back to him, to the nightmare. The fightened girl let out a shout of denial before grabbing the lighter from her skirt before flicking it open and pressing it to his arm. His bloodied eyes widened and he let out a scream as the tiny, hungry flame pressed to his arm, the cloth catching fire and burning him quickly.

Letting go so he could put out the consuming fire, the now free girl took off once again, heading to the exit. Without any hesitation she lept through, ignoring the fake Garry's cries of pain.

And as though someone had flicked a switch, the world was suddenly silent, and white surrounded the girl in an endless nothingness, were even gravity couldn't touch her.

Not that any of it mattered to her at the moment.

All of her hopes had been suddenly revived, and she had allowed herself to think that maybe things would be ok…and then they were crushed underfoot, the small hope and joy snatched away cruelly as the fates laughed at her troubles and suffering.

'_It wasn't fair…'_

'_Why? Why did it end this way?' _Ib thought as she floated in the whiteness, her hair strewn out messily forcing her to brush it away from her face. When she pulled her had away she found it wet with salty tears. Blips and streaks of color zoomed by the girl and found their place, forming shapes and masses of color. A floor formed under her feet first, along with fuzzy waving walls, but gravity still refused to take its hold.

It _hurt so much_.

Why, why did Gary have to die? Why did she have to burn Mary? Why did she ever look at that stupid painting, why did she feel sad, why did she care….

_whydidanyofthishappen?_

Ib could feel her mind grow foggy as shapes became clearer and sharper, the gallery slowly forming around the girl. Memories of the recent events began to crack before they crumbled and were swept away by an invisible force.

Ib cried harder.

She didn't want to forget, she didn't deserve to forget! How could she forget Garry and everything he had done, how could she forget Mary and her endless sorrow, _how could she forget…?_

And yet each memory began to crumble and decay, before shattering into dust and slipping though the sobbing girls fingers like powder-thin sand. And the dust of each memory helped the real world form around her, the stolen memories used to pave the way back for her.

And then Ib screamed.

Hands clamped over her ears she let out a blood-curling scream that tore at her throat with angry claws, yet she ignored it and continued to do so, throwing back her head, wishing _it would stop_…and nothing helped, each memory and name leaving her with only faces that also crumbled into nothingness and she couldn't stop it.

Finally unable to scream anymore, Ib curled in on herself and simple elected to sob as loud as her aching throat would allow her to.

As the sobs racked her body violently, the world finished forming around her, pristine tiled floor, flawless walls with golden frames that contained the blurs of paintings. Whispers of voices surrounded her, becoming her to come closer while one begged her to stay, yet it was quickly crushed under reality.

After all, the fabricated world was nothing to Reality.

And with the now-completed world under her, Ib felt gravity take hold and pull her down.

Not that she noticed.

She didn't notice a thing until the world began to move once more.

Bright red eyes opened, blinking out the remains of tears. A thin arm brushed aside the liquid as a final shake went through her body. Looking up Ib blinked in confusion, why had she been crying? The last thing she remembered do was…

…?

'_Strange…I can't…remember?'_ Ib thought, her face showing concentration as she _tried _to remember…yet she couldn't. Well if it was really that important she would remember, right? Moving to take a step forward, she felt something rustle in her skirt pocket, an unfamiliar weight brushing her leg with the movement.

Hesitantly, Ib let her hand slide into her skirt pocket, as she most certainly didn't remember caring anything that weighted enough to do that, after all, all she had was the handkerchief, right? Hand wrapping around a solid, cool form that felt like metal, she pulled the object.

Ib was shocked to see a simple silver lighter in her hand.

And a single yellow rose petal fell off and floated to the ground.

For whatever reason her body began to tremble slightly, though she knew it wasn't for the dangerous lighter she clutched tightly.

That single rose petal meant something. A promise. But what, Ib couldn't remember. And the lighter…

Warmth.

Familiarity.

Safety.

Light.

Death.

It was a strange combination of feelings, all pushing against each other and demanding to be first, yet each overrode the other in and endless cycle of chaos.

With slow, deliberate movements, Ib slipped the lighter back into her pocket and reach for the rose petal.

It was a pathetic thing. All its luster had long faded, its edges ripped and decaying and dying, it's true nature and form naked and exposed to the world.

Ib slipped it into her pocket.

Turning, Ib looked behind her at the flawless wall, right in between two paintings, right were something else should be, yet wasn't it. Another painting of sorts, yet so far different from anything else. Yet the smooth blank wall reviled none of this.

Turning oh her heel, Ib began to walk away, ignoring the nagging feeling, yet still casting a glance over her shoulder to look at the wall one last time.

Walking, Ib ignored the people around her, admiring the art and sculptures. Ib found herself skirting the strange headless sculptures in the torn dresses, the feeling in her gut enough to make her want to simple run as fast as she could. Swallowing hard she kept one eye on them, expecting them to move…she was concentrating on the sculptures she almost didn't notice it.

A single painting of a sleeping man surrounded by blue roses…

That was all Ib caught out of the corner of her eye but for her it was enough. Her head snapped in the direction of the painting, trying to comprehend it, yet her mind had seemed to shut down…Taking stumbling steps forward as though she was in a drunken trance, she forced her knees to not give out on her as she grew closer to it.

It showed a man, probably in his early twenties, with his head bowed so his closed eyes were partially obscured, surrounded with fully-bloomed and health blue roses, yet he clutch the pathetic withered stalk of one tightly. But his appearance was what made Ib's blood run cold and her heart stop. Messy purple hair with a few darker stands at the top of his head dipping down so that covered one eye completely. A dark green shirt and brown pants covered by a coat with a torn collar and sleeves that _just didn't make sense to her…_

Time had seemed to slow to a sluggish crawl, noise around her fading and becoming distorted as her heart pounded harder and harder to the point it felt as though her chest would exploded, yet it refused to slow…Images assaulted the young girls mind, shattered memories suddenly piecing themselves together perfectly, events and ideas reforming to what they once were, as a story unfolded before her, yet she was helpless to change a thing…

"…Garry…?"

The pathetic whisper was horse as her dry tong seemed to refuse to function properly, sluggish and heavy the name of a man, who had saved her life.

And she had forgotten him.

Tears spilling out of her eyes freely, she didn't notice the people suddenly noticing the distressed young girl who was silently crying in the middle of the gallery.

"Ib…?"

She barley heard the voice, yet when the gentle hand touched her shoulder she flinched violently before whirling around to meet the worried gaze of her mother. Pulling her hand back in shock, her eyes reflected confusion and hurt, yet her motherly nature override all of that in a second.

"Ib, what's wrong?" She asked so simple. And only then did Ib realize that I was crying, but that didn't change a thing. "Ib, come on honey, please tell me what bothering you…?" she persisted.

"…" Ib muttered something so softly, even she couldn't hear them, as they were barley a breath of air. The swelling feeling within her was growing, sorrow and anguish growing with each second, slowly seeping out, ready to explode…

"What was that?" her mother asked

It exploded.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! Ib screamed those five words with everything she had so loudly that everyone stopped and looked over in shock, her mother flinched back at the outburst.

And then Ib turned and ran, pushing aside the people who had decided to watch the spectral with wide-eyes, unable to comprehend what they were seeing fully. Turning the corner sharply, Ib ran full steam down the steps, brushing past her father at the bottom before she ran deeper into the gallery, turning around exhibits and shoving people aside, dodging her mother's voice. Finally she came full circle, where she turned once more before storming up the steps once more and to a very specific place.

Without slowing or showing a second of hesitation Ib slammed her body into the blank wall were the painting should be, where she _knew_ it was, yet wasn't anymore. The impact was enough to send the poor girl to the ground with a yelp, her shoulder screaming in pain yet she refused to stay down. Getting up quickly she threw her body against the wall once more, as though that would help.

"Let me go back!" She screamed at the unwavering wall, willing something to happen. With no reply she slammed her aching shoulder into the wall once more.

"I have to go back!" The wall did nothing yet cause the girl more pain and suffering, seeming to silently laugh at her pain and suffering.

"PLEASE! I DON'T CARE WHAT'S THE PRICE JUST LET ME GO BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her efforts suddenly turning frantic as her hope and resolve slowly fell away to revile the frighted girl.

And then, it hit her.

She couldn't do a thing.

She couldn't change this.

Letting her weak form fall against the wall as her legs gave out she allowed herself to slowly slide down and to the floor, tears of pain and complete despair as her eyes showed her broken spirit. Leaning against the wall, she buried her head into her hand, letting sobs rack her body once more, the gravity that she had _failed_ crush her and shatter her until nothing was intact…

"…it should've been me…"

The young girl was sobbing so hard she failed to notice that suddenly the world grew quite, the sounds stretching out and becoming distorted until they faded into nothingness. Even her own sobbing held a strange echo to them as reality bent and changed...

…yet she did notice when the lights began to flicker.

Looking up from her hands the girl blinked as the lights continued to flicker more and more with each second until they finally gave up the futile fight to stay on and finally gave out with a slight sputter. And Ib felt it. It was that strange feeling that something wasn't the same, _out of place_ that she had had the first time when she entered the strange world…

But then that would mean…

And then Ib looked behind her to the blank wall…

Only to see the wall had extended seemingly endlessly in both directions, yet completely bare of any and all paintings…

Except for one.

The painting of the Fabricated World hung proudly yet ominously on the wall, the gold frame of delicate carvings and detail contrasting greatly with the chaos of the painting within. As Ib watched, she saw the painting shift slightly, before there was a flash of light and a scream.

Stumbling back, Ib looked around for the sound, yet found nothing. Swallowing her rising fear, she looked at the painting once more. Swallowing hard she suddenly found her had pulling out the rose petal that was Mary's. It was strange how it didn't decay when Mary was burned, or when ib left the world, but none of that mattered at the moment.

For now the petal was no longer dying but a rich yellow, edges once again perfect and smooth, the texture unnaturally smooth.

Ib let a small smile grace her lips, for then she knew it.

Everything was going to be fine.

Letting go of the Petal she didn't watch it as it fell to the ground, instead decided to walk forward to the painting. She didn't flinch as massive green letters suddenly appeared on the floor under her with each step, each out appearing with a slight 'bang' sound that echoed loudly. Each one appeared until three simple words had formed.

_**IB'S COMING BACK**_

Now at the painting, Ib looked at in defiantly before taking a deep breath. Stepping forward and not looking back she said loudly and clear for anything that was there to hear;

"Gary, Mary, I'm coming back…and this time I'll save you"

And because she never looked back she didn't see that the single rose petal had bloomed into a beautiful yellow rose.

* * *

**Well this re-done chapter is over 1000 words longer…that says a lot about how I write, doesn't it? Oh well hopefully it was better. The next chapters will be out soon**


	2. You're 'It' Ib!

Chapter 2: Your 'It' Ib!

**This chapter has also been re-done now, though it's even more recommended that you re-read it, or at least the start as I added some content I forgot earlier. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Ib's mother didn't know what had suddenly happened to her sweet innocent daughter. When they had arrived, everything had been fine, and up until that point everything had seemed to be going to stay that way. Sure Ib had wondered off on her own, but she was a very mature girl at her age, and her thus, her mother trusted her.

But when she had stumbled onto her daughter looking at a certain painting, "The Forgotten Portrait" if she remembered correctly, she had been _crying_. And _why_ was beyond her, so she had decided to do the only thing she really could and ask.

But that was where everything had gone so wrong.

Instead of telling her what was wrong, Ib had verbally exploded in her face, screaming about how it should have been her or something along those lines, before running as fast as her small legs would allow her to.

In shock, Ib's mother hadn't followed immediately, yet after a second to recover, she took right after the young distressed girl, her motherly instincts overriding everything else. And thus the chase had begun.

In all honesty, it was rather impressive her daughter managed to lose her, as the gallery's layout was rather simple in design, but Ib's mother could care less about that. When she lost sight of her daughter the once simple gallery suddenly seemed like the largest labyrinth ever created or conceived by man and then some. Short corridors suddenly seemed endless, stretching out ever longer before her. Panic began to rear its ugly face, slowly clawing its way into her gut and constricting her throat, making her heart pound ever harder than running.

Having run back up the steps after checking ever corner of downstairs, she was quick to begin her search on the second floor, the lights flickering. It seemed hopeless, each hallway empty (it seemed as though more people had left all of a sudden, probably the lights) as the last, each search as useless as the last…

Until she reach a new hallway.

Her daughter was looking at a strange painting on the wall, the lights finally giving out. Weak light flooded in from the window behind Ib's mother, but…

Something was horrible wrong.

The painting was _moving_.

The colors inside the strange yet eerie painting were morphing and shifting…

…and Ib was getting farther away.

To her horror, she watch as the hallway seemed to stretch, Ib growing farther away from her as the painting seemed to reach to her, Ib's form growing more distorted as though it was underwater…

Ib's mother began to run to her, yet she didn't seem to grow any closer, if anything she was growing farther way from her daughter, her child…

"Ib!"

Her scream seemed to trigger something, as just then the scene before her seemed to shatter as though someone had thrown a rock at a pain of glass.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Ib's mother could only watch in horror as the fragments spun in the air, reflecting the light and the last images of her daughter danced before her eyes as the fragments disappeared into the tiniest specks of light.

With a soft buzz, the light flickered back on as Ib's mother fell to her knees, shock and horror at what she had just scene causing her mind to go blank. She could process what just happened, as she had just seen her baby girl disappear before her eyes.

But even after she recovered, she would never be able to truly explain what happened, and no matter how hard she looked she would never find her.

Because Ib had be swallowed by the Fabricated World once more.

* * *

Ib opened her crimson eyes to be greeted by a familiar sight.

The darkened gallery stretched out around her, no light coming from the lights, yet there was at least enough for the young girl to see a few feet in front of her. Pulling her arms around herself, she noticed how her breath formed little clouds that disappeared into the reaching dark around her.

Though she felt happy at the small victory of getting back into the strange world, the feeling quickly began to disappear as she felt her body start trembling from the biting cold. She looked around as she desperately tried to figure out what to do next…

Only to come to a horrible realization.

She remembered next to nothing about this place. Only the vaguest feelings that a man named Garry was her friend, who was why she came here in the first place, and that a…girl named…Ib wracked her mind for a second, looking for the name…

Mary.

Yes Mary, Ib had mixed feeling about…She wasn't a friend yet she felt something strange towards her, an emotion I couldn't quite place but could only really describe as "sadness".

Other than that, most everything else was a blurred mess of random facts…don't trust the 'edges' for some reason, the creepy statues, the painting of that woman in the red dress sent off warning bells in the girls mind…And roses…a red rose in particular, but at the same time a blue rose (didn't someone say they didn't exist once?) and a yellow rose also came to mind…though the yellow rose was covered in vines…

Overall, nothing useful. Though some of the shattered memories had been fixed, it was the barest minimum of the most important facts, everything was…blank. And thus she was once again alone within the strange world were anything and everything was very happy with the idea of killing her.

But, before her resolve could truly begin to disappear she forced herself to relax. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as if to block out the frightening world around her. And then she remembered the lighter.

With a small smile at the though, she pulled out the silver lighter. The metal had already grown cold in the fringed air, but she ignored it and flicked the top of the lighter off. Using her thumb like she had before, she flicked the small switch on it, trying to coax the flame to life. It took a few times, but with a tiny spark, the little flame finally sputtered to life.

Ib let out a sigh of relief as the darkness around her was lit up more, the bubble of light providing her a sense of protection as the heat from the flame seemed to warm her, even though it was far too small to do much.

Now that the girl felt safer she began to think about what course of action would be best for her to do. All she knew was to look for a painting, but looking around, she was in a replication of the gallery, and thus, was _surrounded_ by paintings, there were dozens and dozens all around her, so the chances were she would have to search for a while.

With a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, Ib began to walk down the dark hallway.

Ib tried to not look over her shoulder every few seconds, there was nothing here at the moment. And even if there was, with how silent it was here, she would hear anything long before it reached her, the echo of her own footsteps was loud enough here, the running of a heavy monster would almost be deafening. But this thought didn't help the young girl, as her natural fears of the unknown, and what she knew was here constantly kept her senses on high alert, her entire body tense and ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

Painting after painting was passed, yet nothing happened. Nothing came out to grab her, not tried to hurt her or kill her, or attack her in any shape or form. And as time passed, Ib's slow yet uneventful pace allowed some of the tension to ease out of her small form. She was in no way shape or form relaxed, but she wasn't about panic anymore either.

Yet any of the tension and apprehension that had left her suddenly returned and with vengeance as she grew closer to the stairs. It wasn't the stairs themselves that caused fear to grip her heard once more, but what was right next to them.

Black, headless, dress-wearing statues.

Ib swallowed the think lump in her throat as she felt her body start to shiver once more, and not from the cold. Yet she forced herself to keep moving forward, as she couldn't just stayhere forever. And those statues weren't moving, though that didn't help comfort the young girl much.

Creeping around them, the girl stuck to the wall closest to the stairs, her body tight like a spring, and ready to run at the slightest provoking. She had hunched down, trying to stay as small as possible, all the while keeping one eye on the statues, unable to fight the feeling of being watched even if they lacked the ability to do so…

And then there was a loud 'bang' sound not two feet in front of the tense girl. Ib let out a shriek, though she managed to cut it off as her free hand slapped itself over her mouth, effectively muffling the rest of it. In that one second, the tension she had been feeling had exploded and Ib was amazing she hadn't dropped the lighter and simply ran away at that point. Looking around, Ib saw that nothing had seemed to have changed, though her heart was simply refusing to stop pounding so hard she was sure that it could be heard loud and clear in the silent room.

Casting one last nervous glace at the statues, Ib looked ahead to see what had caused the sound. Taking a few light steps forward, she saw that at about waist level on the once perfect white wall was small messy writing in…green paint?

Bending down, Ib looked closely at the paint. It was still damp and dripping slighting, looking slightly splatted as though someone had simple thrown paint onto the wall and it had somehow formed the words.

Bringing the lighter closer so she could read the words Ib blinked at what she saw;

**Hey Ib, do you like games?**

"Games…?" She muttered in confusion, "…Well yeah I like games but w-Ah!"

Ib jumped back suddenly as more writing appeared on the wall in the same dripping green paint, the same slamming sound that scared her out of her wits earlier resonating throughout the room and shattering the silence. Recovering from shock, Ib leaned back in to examine the new text which had replaced the old writing.

**Great! Then we're going to play a **_**fun**_** one! You probably know it, it's called reverse tag!**

"Reverse…Tag?" Ib read outloud, completely baffled. She knew what tag she was, what kid didn't? But 'Reverse Tag'? Well in tag the whole goal was for one person to try and get another person, so the reverse of that would be for everyone to try and catch the one person…?

Her musings were cut short as suddenly new words appeared. But unlike the last words, which had been small and hard the read, these were huge, each easily taking up over a foot each. And if Ib had thought they were messy before, now the letters were hardly readable, green paint haphazardly thrown at the wall and dripping onto the floor freely, the letters little more that scratch work that looked to be the word of an angry child.

**AND YOU'RE **_**IT!**_

"…what…?" was all Ib could say as she saw the angry, yet somehow gleeful words along the wall. Did they mean that she was now 'It' in a game of reverse tag? But then who were the other players…

And any thoughts the girl had been having suddenly stopped as they hit a wall of sheer fear.

There was a grinding and creaking sound, like rusty metal trying to move after years of not being moved, or never having been meant to move at all...followed by several more.

Ib's whole body had tensed up to the point she was shaking, as that sound was _very_ familiar, even with her foggy memories. And even though every nerve in her body was telling her to _not do it_ she slowly turned around…

The statures were moving.

The statues were _moving._

'_The statues are MOVING!'_

Ib opening her mouth to scream in fear, but all that came out was a strangled cry distorted by fear and shock. One of the statues turned to the horror-stricken girl, it's joints squeaking with every one of its choppy and jerky movements. Reaching out, it attempted grab the girl with its long claws, the flickering lighter making the shadows dance, the other two also turning to the young girl.

And that seemed to break the spell as Ib managed to turn and scramble away from the creature on all fours, snapping the lighter closed as she finally managed to get her feet back under her.

And then she took off, not even bothering to look back, the squeaking of hinges enough incentive to make her run faster.

All but blind now, Ib ran as fast as she could, relying on the little light that leaked in from a nearby window to know were to go. Skidding around the cornor, she began to hurdle down the steps, taking them three at a time at this point.

Hearing a crashing sound, Ib reflexively threw her body as close to the wall as she could, just in time for one of the…_things_ to come tumbling down the steps in a flailing mass of black and red. Yet somehow its companions managed to keep their footing down the steps, so Ib didn't bother to stop.

Leaping over the downed Red-dressed one, Ib turned the corner to run deeper into the Gallery, managing to keep her feet under herself even as she skidded on the slick tile from her sharp turn. Yet the sight she saw before her almost made her stop, though a sudden crash as the Yellow-Dressed one crashed over its red companion, the Blue-Dressed one following suit as well kept her from doing so.

Green Paint.

Everywhere.

It covered the walls and ceiling, dripping down to form messy words that took up entire sections of wall, stretching from the ceiling before dipping low to touch the floor and allow the green paint to flow freely onto it.

**ISN'T THIS FUN IB?**

Ib simply ran faster, her shoes making splash sounds as they came into contact with the damp floor, the horrible smell caused her to wrinkle her nose, but she couldn't stop…

**ARE YOU HAVING FUN IB?**

Ib felt her socks turn damp, sticking to her feet and providing an uncomfortable squishy sensation as the paint was now up to her ankles. The Statues were getting closer, the splashing and creaking growing louder behind her, though she didn't dare turn to check how close they were…

**I KNOW I AM!**

By this point, Ib's movements had turned almost sluggish, the fumes from the paint were almost overwhelming her senses, and the paint was up to her knees now, and still rising at an increasing rate. At this rate the whole room would be flooded, yet the Statues refused to even slow, while Ib was forced to struggle with each step, sheer adrenaline and fear the only thing keeping her going…

Turning the corner in front of her, Ib was all but wading through the paint at this point, it had risen up to her waist, seeming to cling to her and attempt drag her under the green sea that stretched out before her and covered everything in front of her…

…Except for one certain floor painting.

It was strange, the paint had parted around the blue floor painting as though it had hit a glass wall and couldn't go forward, even as the tide rose higher and higher.

But it was Ib's way out.

Forcing herself to go faster, Ib reached out for it as the paint rose up to her chest. The closer she got, the higher the paint rose, yet she never seemed to get any closer…

Feeling her feet leave the ground as she swam through the green sea, Ib felt her began to panic, she wasn't getting any closer yet the paint was getting higher and she was on the verge of passing out as her vision swam and darkened.

'_Someone…help me…'_ Ib thought as she felt the pounding in her head grow more potent as the feeling of the paint on her skin grew more distant and her body grew too heavy to even more much let keep afloat. With the edges of her vision fading to black, Ib knew she was in trouble, she would either be killed by the Statues (if they were still even here) or simply drowning by paint of all things…

… And then she was falling.

It was a shock when the sluggish feeling of swimming through thick paint was replaced with the stomach-wrenching feeling of free-falling as Ib broke through the paint. She let out a yelp, suddenly more awake as her body flipped involuntarily as she jerked back in an attempt to latch onto something.

Any of the drowsiness and nausea was blown away as she fell head-first into freezing cold water, and _not_ a solid floor. Snapping her eyes open, Ib found herself quickly being sucked down deeper into the mysterious water, as she quickly realized that the water _was_ the floor-painting.

"…_But how?"_ Ib thought confused at this, it shouldn't be possible, but then again, since when was headless statues chasing you with the sole intent of killing you possible? And then there was also the fact that she had just realized she was breathing in the frigid water as easily as air. And with this…

…She was one step closer to saving them.

And with a sudden resolve Ib turned her body around so she was no longer facing the faint light from above, so she was staring into the seemingly endless blackness deep below. Moving her arms and kicking her legs, Ib began to push herself deeper into the abyss, ignoring the freezing temperature because it didn't matter.

Even when it grew darker than ever to the point where she couldn't see, she never stopped or slowed, because none of that mattered.

Because she _would_ get the 'Happy Ending' she so desperately needed, because if she didn't she would never be able to live with herself.

And, even more importantly.

It was a Promise.

**So yes, this took WAY to long for such a short chapter, but I have other stuff to do, and going over my own chapters isn't near the top of it. So sorry, but expect long update waits, ok?**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole Once More

Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole Once More

**Well first off so sorry for the wait, but I have things like school and other projects. I really didn't expect so much support so quickly so when I got on a few days ago I just HAD to start this. So thank you ****FluttershyParty**** for review, and yes, things will be **_**very **_**different, but remember she's reliving the gallery but it's different for a very specific reason, other than the obvious. You'll see many changes to the puzzles outcomes in order to keep it interesting and more dangerous and dramatic, but overall things will progress mostly the same. Anyway enjoy this slightly longer chapter. **

**And if people are wondering about the whole "Ib can't read certain words" well since this is from her POV (mostly) she can think them, I'll still try and limit the words she can read but that doesn't mean she can't have a descriptive vocabulary**

* * *

…Darkness…

…I was getting very sick of darkness very fast…

There was _nothing_ around me, I wasn't even sure what I was standing on. But somehow my clothes were dry as though I had never gone under water in the first place much less…eaten…

And then there was blue.

Jolting back into the wall behind me with a dull _'thud'_ I looked around at the sea of blue around me that had just suddenly…appeared...? That was the only way to describe it, one second nothing and then…_blue_.

The hallway was _completely_ blue. The floors, the walls, the ceiling, all of it, and it was all the same shade to! This gave it a very surreal effect as the seams were almost invisible in the darkened lighting, the floor seeming to meld into the walls. But on the wall across from me something dared defied the overwhelming blue.

Two gold-framed paintings sat on the opposite wall, set perfectly above one another. The top one showed a single red rose surrounded by clawing blackness that reached for it yet was repelled by the soft glow around it, while the one below it…

I blinked and took a few steps closer trying to figure out what I was seeing.

It was… a blank canvas? No, walking closer I saw that it was really a puzzle, but all the pieces were a blank white and put together so tightly it was almost seamless…

"_Have you ever heard of Milk puzzles Ib?"_

Blinking in confusion I wondered what that sudden voice was...

"A memory…?" I muttered to myself thinking. Almost all my memories of last time being here were fuzzy at best and simply large blanks and gaps at worst. So why did this random piece suddenly pop up…Unless...

…Unless seeing familiar things brought memories related to them back…

Smiling to myself I turned to the left and walked down the hallway a new goal in mind and a slight spring in my step.

It didn't take long to reach the end of the hallway, a simple blue door that barely stood out in the almost seamless hallway. Walking up to it, I grabbed the handle (which was also blue amazingly) and turned…only to find it locked. Irritated I yanked on the handle violently, as if that would change anything.

"Of course…" I sighed, thing just couldn't be that easy, now could they?

Finally abandoning my attempts at willing the door to open or something like that, I turned and walked back down the hallway. Chewing on my lip a little I tried to ignore the growing feeling of fear trying to claw its way up. _'There's nothing here' _I reasoned with myself, _'Nothing at all, no Statues or other things that want to hurt you, and there's nowhere for them to hide in all this blue…'_

Smiling a little I realized I was right. Nothing could hide here there was just blue, blue, and blue. Well except for those paintings of two roses and green words…

Stopping in my tracks I turned quickly and saw that the single red rose had been replaced with something that sent chills down my back for some reason…

Two roses, one an even deeper blue than the area around me and a bright yellow rose, were upside-down, the green stems intertwined with one another, connecting them, but it was the flowers themselves that just seemed so…wrong. Where the blue and yellow petals touched they had melded into bright green petals which dripped down like paint down the black canvas, spilling over the gold frame and onto the blue walls before flowing into the next painting were it twisted into words…

**Do You Like Puzzles Ib?**

Resisting the urge to simply blindly run, I whirled around and looked for something ready to attack me…and saw nothing…?

Blinking in confusion I looked both ways down the hallway, but there was nothing…Letting out a sigh of relief I continued down the hallway (though at a slightly faster pace than before)

The end of this hallway was only slightly different. The door, instead of being at the end of the hallway, was on the right side. Shrugging it off, I walked over to the identical blue door and twisted the handle…to hear a clicking sound. Pushing forward, I noticed that the door didn't budge. Frowning I pulled and this time the door swung open with a rather creepy creek of the hinges.

"Hello?" I called rather pointlessly into the, surprise, surprise, _blue_ room. But along the walls and floors and even the ceiling was a detailed design that interconnected and form ovals and circles and other shapes. Along the wall opposite the door was another painting of a woman who eyes were close as her blue hair spilled out of the frame and literally _connected_ with the walls.

But all of that was lost as I looked at the table in the exact center of the room. On it was a single rose that was the most vibrant shade of red I had ever seen, the petals in absolutely perfect condition despite having been on the simple brown table for who knows how long. And there was a single blue key lying beside of it, the stalk of the rose curled around it.

Without so much as thinking I slowly walked up to the table and gently picked up the impossible beautiful flower before me, hearing a small clang as stalk uncurled and the key fell back on the table. Holding the rose tightly (but not so hard that I would harm it) I looked over it and counted the petals silently

'_3…4…5…5 petals…huh, I thought roses usually had more…'_

Putting the random thought out of my mind I looked at the key biting my lip slightly (a bad habit suddenly coming back again) at the feeling I was getting from the key…I _knew_ something bad would happen if I picked it up, just like how I _knew_ something bad was going to happen with the statues…but there was no other way forward and this key just _had_ to unlock that door at the end of the hallway, right? So I couldn't continue without it and if I couldn't keep going then I would never meet that purple-haired man…

Suddenly finding resolve, I reached for the key, letting my hand hesitate a few inches away from it before I gathered my courage and snatched it off the table…

I really, really hate being right.

As soon as the key fully left the table there was a loud, piercing scream that clawed my ears and rattled my mind. Hands gripping my ears I barely managed to turn and see what was screaming.

"_**THEEEEEEEIIIIIF!"**_

The blue-haired woman eyes had snapped open to revile yellow cat eyes and the mouth had opened impossible wide to revile needle-like teeth and endless blackness beyond that. And as she screamed her entire body began to fall apart into countless…puzzle pieces.

Like a huge puzzle being undone before me I watched in horror as her face fell apart following her neck and shoulders… and then her hair…and then the area were her hair melded into the wall also began to fall apart into puzzle pieces reviling a void beyond.

And then it hit me with horrifying clarity. The _entire_ _room was made of puzzle pieces!_ The strange patterns began to fall apart onto the ground and into the growing swell of pieces that was moving and changing…

And it formed the face of the lady again, but her face kept changing and rippling with the moving pieces as she opened her mouth once more..

"_**THEEEEEEIIIFF!"**_

The accusing scream snapped me out of my horror and I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

Flinging open the blue door (suddenly glad it open outward) I skidded the corner and ran down the hallway, ignoring the screams of "thief" that followed me. Running as fast as I could I clutched the key in one hand, rose in the other, and made a mad-dash for the blue door at the end of the hallway, I could hear the pieces moving over one another...

"_**THHEEEEEEEEIIIIIIFFF!"**_

Against better judgment I risked a look back, and instantly regretted it. The walls behind me has also collapsed into the limitless puzzle pieces, joining the main mass follow me.

It reminded me of a huge wave at the beach. A huge, seemingly endless wall of blue puzzle pieces that made a strange rustle and clattering sound as they moved over one another somehow sounding similar to a real wave…

And sticking out at the front like a demented growth was the painted woman, her mouth opened so wide that it could swallow me whole, her eyes bulging and blue claws formed from the puzzle pieces reach out for me…

Letting a strangled cry escape my throat I faced forward and ran faster, passing the paintings without looking to see the new words on the white frame, ignoring the pain in my legs and the burning in my side, as I _had to get away_!

And I was almost there, almost free, the door wasn't to far away from me now! Pushing myself faster I practically rammed my body into the door before fumbling with the blue key, my hands shaking so badly I couldn't fit it in…

"_**THHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII IFFFFF!"**_

Finally slipping the key into the lock I flung the door open and risked a look back as I closed it.

All I saw was the face of the lady and the endless wall of blue before I slammed the door shut.

Backing up I let out a scream as there was a the sound of slamming on the door while inhuman screams and snarls echoed behind the blue door, the mere force causing the door to bulge a little with each impact. It couldn't get it could it, the door wouldn't break would it…?

And right before I could simple run, fearing the door would break, green began to seep onto the door, overtaking the blue. As it covered the door, the cries and bangs slowly began to fade until there was nothing left but a green door…

And Silence.

Beautiful, pure silence.

Feeling my legs grow weak I let myself drop onto the floor as all the energy from before was suddenly gone. Gasping for breath I simple sat on the ground, trying to get my heart to stop pounding so hard and my sides to stop hurting so much.

'_What…was that?'_ was all I could think. Even with fuzzy memories I _know_ that wasn't here before, _'Have things changed? But why?'_

Sighing I decided to not worry about and keep going, after all that was all I could do now right? And I had the feeling I couldn't rest for too long or else something bad would happen…and I was quickly learning to trust the feelings.

Standing up, I straightened out my skirt as I looked around at where I was. Like the other room the walls, ceiling, and floor were all one shade, though the lighting of this area was brighter so that the space didn't seem endless. And everything was green.

Resisting the urge to shiver at the very thought of the color, I quickly managed to calm my nerves. I didn't have a bad feeling here and the shade of the room was different. It was a vibrant grass green while the color of the paint that seemed to bring about those bad things was a sickly shade that resembled the color of that one boy who once threw up on my shoes when I was five…

Scrunching up my face at the memory I decided to continue on. Without so much as thinking I walked straight ahead, ignoring the sign on the side wall… Clutching my rose tightly (I couldn't think of it as anything _but_ my rose at this point…) I walking down the surprisingly long hallway, keeping one hand on the far wall, barley touching the edge…

'_Beware the Edges!' _

Without anytime to do anything but react I jerked my body away from the green wall…

Not fast enough.

With a low gurgling growl a clawed hand made of darkness shot out of the wall and reached for me. I let out a yelp and fell back as the shadowy hand's claws barely touched the edge of my rose, clipping a petal off...

Letting out a scream I felt tears well up at the sudden wave of pain that traveled up my spine and throughout my body and making everything scream out in pain, the pain only growing worse as I hit the ground, oh dear god, so much pain…

And just as quickly it was gone.

Taking in shuttering breaths I tried to get my fear under control once again, thankful I had landed out of the hands range…A dual throb was all that remained of the pain I had felt, like it had almost never existed…But looking at the torn petal was proof enough that it _had_ happened…

"_Whenever this rose loses its petals, wounds appear on my body..."_

The pain had faded almost completely now but that didn't take away from what had happened. Holding the rose closer to my face I looked at it slowly once again, counting the four remaining petals over and over again, while at the same time delicately touching the ruined remains of that one petal…And it made sense why I thought of this rose as _my_ rose. Because it was my rose. But it was more than that.

Because It was my life.

"Well then…I'll just have to take better care of you then…"

Letting a small smile on my lips I gently tucked the rose away in my pocket, it was too risky to carry it out in the open. Standing up (being careful to avoid the arm still reaching for me) I began to walk down the hallway, but this time staying in the exact center of it. Another black arm reached for me from the other side, but it was far away from me. Turning the next corner I barley even flinched at the next arm that came out for me.

Yes…this all made sense. This was all familiar and hadn't been twisted or changed. It was kind of funny how the green paint didn't seem to be able to change things here. Though I had no solid proof, it was obvious that that was what was changing everything so it was harder, more dangerous. For whatever strange reason, the green paint couldn't get into this green room.

Walking up to the door, I gave the handle a twist to find it locked. Not that I expected anything different but that was beside the point. I knew there was something down here that I needed, but the only thing here was a painting of a black ant…

"_Maybe…"_

Gripping the edges of the gold frame I gave it a sharp tug…Only to have the paining easily leave the wall, causing me to almost fall back. Catching myself I let out a grunt at how heavy the painting was, sure it was almost as tall as I was but I didn't think it would weigh _this_ much.

Walking back down the hallway, I avoided the reaching arms again before walking down the other hallway. I absently noticed the other paintings that I hadn't seen earlier. Walking over to the other door, I ignored the burn in my arms from carrying the paintings for so long, but I _knew _I needed it.

Setting the painting on the ground so it leaned against the wall, I opened the door (the swung in again) before looking in the next room. The room was a simple hallway that had another door on the other side, and nothing else but bare green walls.

Well, _almost _nothing.

There happened to be a very large gap in the floor that from the angle I was at I couldn't peer down it but I had a feeling that it led nowhere I wanted to go. Feeling a very strong sense of…oh what did my mother call it? Déjàvu? Yes, that sounded right… With a very strong sense of Déjàvu, I grabbed the ant painting and walked through the open door. Letting it swing close behind me, I leaned down and began to align the ant painting with the hole. From this angle I could see that I couldn't see the bottom…

"_If there even is one,"_ I thought with a slight shudder.

Shaking the feeling away I placed the painting over hole to find that it fit perfectly, a few inches of the painting rested on both sides. But would it hold me? I didn't weigh much; in fact I was kind of small, even for a nine year old.

Biting my lip I gently placed one foot onto the canvas and pressed down. It was surprising to find that the canvas didn't bend even the slightest under the weight. More confident now I placed my full weight onto the white part of the canvas, being careful to avoid the ant. The painting held and barely bent under the weight, as though it wasn't really a canvas but an actual floor.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction that things were finally going right, I began to slowly tip-toe my way over the painting. It was slow going as I had a feeling I shouldn't step on the big black ant that took up most of the picture. And I was most certainly going to listen to these feelings now. Stepping over the long legs and around the large black head I hopped over the gold frame and landed easily on the green floor.

Looking back at the painting, I leaned down to inspect it and make sure it wouldn't fall…

And froze as my eyes met yellow cat-eyes staring out from the black pit.

'_No, no, no, no, nononononono….'_

It was the puzzle piece woman from earlier.

Her eyes peered back up at me with a strange innocence, much like how a child would look at an animal at the zoo. Her blue hair was in constant motion as the pieces that made it up shifted constantly and her mouth was set in a thin line. When she noticed that I had seen her, she twitched back before letting a grin spread across her face. I backed up at the sight of rows and rows of the needle-like teeth. But without warning she turned and dived deeper into the pit, disappearing from sight.

Letting out a shaking breath I had unknowingly holding I tried and stop my body from trembling. Why was that lady back, she should still be in the other room! But…

'_Why didn't she attack me?'_

Letting that question ring in my mind I decided I would just keep going, what else could I do?

Opening the door, I took a deep breath before pulling it open and walking in.

The room, once again, wasn't anything special, simple, green. Though this one had more in it at least. A stool sat off to the far wall, along with what looked like a canvas that was only half finished…and in the center of the room was a simple brown desk with a green key on it and a Black headless statue in red right behind it.

Freezing in my tracks I turned to flee…only to notice that the statue wasn't running after me. Maybe…maybe it was just a statue? Maybe it wasn't really going to chase me?

Stepping closer, I was ready to run at any moment if it did suddenly come to life and try and chase me...But nothing happened. A few more steps closer led to the same thing. And a few more…and a few more…until I was right at the table, my hand hovering right above the key.

The bad feeling was back.

Just like before, If I took this key, something bad would happen, and it wasn't hard to figure out what. But, like last time, this was the only way.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself before grabbing the key off the table.

Like before, it was instant.

The statue came to life and shoved the desk out of the way with enough force to send it crashing into the far wall.

But I was long gone by then.

Grabbing the door, I threw it open without looking back, the metallic grinding sound of fake joints moving over on another told me the statue wasn't far behind me.

I ran over the ant painting, this time not bothering to avoid the black ant…I yelped as suddenly the hard surface collapsed beneath so that it was like walking in mud. A quick look down showed that the and had been crushed under my feet, red paint spattered everywhere. The sound of the door being blow off its hinges motivated me to get back.

Using my hands I grabbed the gold frame that was now above me and pulled myself up the steep slope before managing to get onto the green floor. Scrambling back I got up and ran to the door, looking back over my shoulder…

The black statue had reached the drooping painting and without slowing down stepped onto it…

Only for the thin canvas to tear under its weight and cause it to fall into the pit. It's clawed hand managed to grab the gold frame though. And without slowing it stated to pull itself back up.

Yet before I could run, and before the stature could pull itself up, there was a terrifying yet familiar scream as blue puzzle pieces exploded from the blackness of the pit.

"_MIIIIIIIINNNEEE!"_

The face of the woman formed out of the pieces, her mouth open wide as she looked down at her new prey. And like a snake she struck the statue, pulling it into the void.

The sound of metal being twisted and cloth being torn was the last thing I heard.

Breath hard I just stared in shock, hand clutching the door handle hard enough to make my knuckles go white. The lady had….helped me?

Whether she meant to of if the statue was just unlucky enough to be attacked, I didn't know, or cared. All that mattered was that I was safe from the statue…

But the lady was still out there.

And then I ran. I ignored the reaching arms wanting to claw and kill me, the paintings, everything. I was just glad to get to the locked door and let the key slip it, because I needed to _get away_.

Flinging open the door I walked through to the next room.

This room was yellow.

* * *

**Well now, that was different wasn't it? I hope you like the fact that I made even the little things suddenly huge and important. The next chapter will be similar to this one.**

**And I must tell you that there was going to be more, but I really felt like I kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**Now Just so you know, I will do everything in my power to update this story at least once a month, so just keep that in mind.**


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note**

**Well hello there! Yup this entire chapter is an author's note, but don't leave yet! Don't worry I'll replace this with the new chapter when I get it done, but anyway on to what I have to say.**

**The entire story will be going through a Point Of View change. I'm going to be shifting the POV from Ib's to 3ed person with occasional looks in onto her thoughts and such. I'm a LOT better at 3ed person than 1es. So the reason why I chose to do it in 3ed person? I thought it would be more dramatic to see it through her eyes.**

**I was so wrong. **

**So I'll be editing all the chapters and posting updated ones sometime soon, as in I hope to get all 3 done this month.**


End file.
